


[Podfic] Deadeye

by watery_weasel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_weasel/pseuds/watery_weasel
Summary: A dozen motorcycles rumbled down the highway in tight formation on patrol along the edge of their territory, the riders wearing their jackets and vests proudly, defying both the feeble remnants of law and order and the desert sun with black leather worn supple from active use. One jacket at the front, however, was shiny and new, the three patches still almost blue-white under the sun.His shaggy brown hair whipped back in the dry wind beneath his helmet, and his sunglasses flashed and shone in the desert heat. He looked like a kid playing dress-up, with his almost brand new cut, his bright red bandana tied around his neck like an anti-Boy Scout, and the seven scraggly hairs on his chin he was clearly proud of. His bike was old but lovingly maintained, and looked comically large under a scrawny kid like him. The pistol at his hip matched the bike far more than the boy, but if his skill at handling the motorcycle and his member patches were any clue, he was a force to be reckoned with when that gun was in his hand.





	[Podfic] Deadeye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deadeye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753051) by [SadakoTetsuwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadakoTetsuwan/pseuds/SadakoTetsuwan). 



> Reader's Notes: I have literally never made two podfics so closely together before and yet here we are. I knew I wanted to podfic this one some day from the moment I read it. Sadako's headcanons for Jesse are so similar to a lot of my own that I couldn't help but to adore her McCree to pieces. 
> 
> Also-- sorry, Jesse probably sounds a little bit more 'southern' than I intended him to actually be but, we live and we learn, right?

**Title:** Deadeye  
**Author:** SadakoTetsuwan  
**Reader:** Wateryweasel  
**Music:** [Roundtable Rival by Lindsey Stirling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvipPYFebWc)  
**Length:** 17:09  
  
[{ S T R E A M }](http://wateryweasel.parakaproductions.com/audiofic/deadeye.mp3)  
  
[{ T E X T }](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753051)

[{ D O W N L O A D }](https://www.sendspace.com/file/webyso)


End file.
